How To Avoid Bad Dates
by Theeubernoob
Summary: In order to avoid being escorted to a ball by none other than Cardin Winchester, Weiss enlists the help of Jaune. Can the heiress survive the aid of the awkward knight?
1. Chapter 1

The impossible had happened. Hell freezing over was more likely than this. How had it come to this? Weiss Schnee had fallen for none other than the incompetent, bumbling, foolish, pseudo-womanizing, underconfident, sweet, kind, and maybe a little charming, Jaune Arc.

It had started with a letter. Of all the letters from home Weiss had received this proved the most terrifying. Her presence was expected at a ball, normal enough, her parents had often brought her to such occasions. Their heiress met potential suitors, and other important people there. She was to build connections when ever she attended. And to try her damnedest not to pull her hair out when she met the suitors. Without exception they had all been pathetic. Most couldn't command respect worth a damn, a few probably couldn't even have bought respect. They were all weak willed, and weak looking. The heiress expected she could have defeated any of her suitors wielding Myrtenaster in the wrong hand. It wasn't that she wanted some sort of strong, domineering man, Weiss was too fierce for that, it was that none of them were worthy. Worthy of marrying into the Schnee corporation, and worthy of Weiss herself. But this ball was to have the worst suitor yet, Weiss was to be escorted by none other than Cardin Winchester. If there was anything she wanted less in life, she certainly couldn't think of it. Cardin was insufferable, with no redeeming qualities. If she was to be escorted by him that meant he might be considered to be in the running to be her future husband. The cocky bastard was bad enough to have as an acquaintance, but marrying him? Weiss would do a lot for her parents, she hadn't encountered a duty she was unable to do. That was before this. No way, no how would she even consider it. Nothing in the world would drive Weiss to marry, or even be escorted by, that walking slimeball that passed for a human. She may have had her duty to her family, but she also had standards. But all the same, she didn't have a way out. She couldn't refuse, it would anger her father, and undoubtedly the Winchester family, which would cause problems for the business. If she faked sick, they would only have Cardin escort her at a later date, she couldn't postpone it for ever.

She was saved by a small line of post script, scrawled in her mother's handwriting. _PS. I know you are popular with the boys, but remember you need to keep in mind your heritage. If you are already with someone, I will make your father understand. _It was just what she needed. They still hadn't decided for sure who she was to marry, she just needed to already have a date to get out of this one, someone of sufficient enough lineage. There were only three she knew of at Beacon. Cardin himself, but the thought repulsed Weiss, Ren, who came from a distinguished line, but was also off limits to anyone who enjoyed functioning legs, finally, and least likely, Jaune Arc.

Looking at the knight you would never know his family was a distinguished line of officers and generals. The Arc family contained four different folk heroes, and more lauded hunters and commanders than could be named. It was a small wonder Jaune was so nervous, he had a lot to live up to.

Even if the knight didn't look it, or act it, Jaune was the best choice Weiss had. As such, she found herself outside JNPR's dorm, readying herself to knock.

"Weiss? Is there anything I can help you with?"

The white-haired girl spun on her heel and noticed Pyrrha approaching. "Hi Pyrrha, I just need to talk to your team leader."

Pyrrha sighed. "What did he do this time? Was it more flowers in your locker?"

"He hasn't done anything recently, I need to speak to him about something else."

"Alright, he should be in here." Pyrrha seemed a little confused, but opened the room, and invited Weiss in.

"Hey Pyrrha." Jaune casually greeted his teammate, hardly looking up, his eyes went wide when he saw the heiress as well. "Why hello there Snow Angel." He tried his hardest to sound smooth.

"I need to talk to you." Weiss stated. When Jaune didn't move Weiss continued. "In private." The blonde finally clicked in and followed the white-haired girl out of the room.

They walked for a while until they reached the fountain where Weiss sat down on a bench, motioning for Jaune to do the same. It pained Weiss to say the next words out of her mouth.

"I need your help."

"Pardon?" Jaune had a look of utter shock on his face. He had expected Weiss had found out about his current plan to impress her and was putting a stop to it.

"I need your help."

"I heard, but I don't... I don't understand... What could I help you with?"

Weiss sighed and pulled out the letter and handed it to Jaune. "Read the third paragraph."

Jaune did, and promptly recoiled. "They expect you to go on a date with Cardin? Alright, that's pretty terrible, but how can I help with that?"

"I need you to pretend we're dating and escort me to the ball."

Every thought left Jaune's mind, all except the words Weiss had just said. She wanted him to escort her to a ball, and pretend that they were dating.

"I'll make it worth your while."

Jaune was honestly considering it even before she said that. He was a decent man, a man that wouldn't let anyone be forced to date Cardin. Plus he could hopefully show Weiss how amazing of a boyfriend he would make. He would have done it for free.

"Name your price, within reason."

Jaune knew exactly what to do.

"One date."

Now it was Weiss' turn to be shocked. "What?"

"One date, that's my price. One honest to goodness date."

Weiss had been expecting many things, but this hadn't crossed her mind. In retrospect it made sense. It seemed harmless enough. One date with the knight was a small price to pay.

"Alright, one date. After the ball."

Jaune nodded. "Alright, it's a-" He was cut off by Weiss suddenly kissing him. "Wha- What just happened?"

"Cardin spotted us, we need to make this seem real, or else the entire plan fails."

"So I get to kiss you?"

* * *

_The_ other members of their teams had to be let in on the plan, if they spent the time questioning their relationship it could tip Cardin off. Yang had laughed, but understood. Blake didn't even look up from her book. Ren had shrugged it off. Nora and Ruby had either missed the pretend part of pretend relationship or had gotten really into it. They both kept going on about how adorable of a couple they made, and would not stop suggesting date ideas. On the whole the teams accepted it well enough, except Pyrrha. She didn't seem happy at all with the idea. She agreed to not interfere with Weiss' plan, but would have no part in it.

That night Weiss penned a response back to her mother, explaining that she was indeed already dating someone, and within a few days received a response back. Her mother had done a great deal to pave the way, but it went on to explained that while her father was not the happiest about the present arrangement, he would hold off his judgement until he could meet the Arc boy. If he didn't pass the test, Weiss was still to be escorted by Cardin. Which meant Weiss only had four days to make sure Jaune passed.

The training was fairly mundane things, table etiquette, proper greetings, how to waltz, which the blonde picked up surprisingly quickly, and any other skills he may have lacked. They did lessons in an abandoned classroom after dinner. But they had to spend considerably more time together than just the lessons. Weiss may have had a reputation for being a little frigid, she had to bring herself to sit beside the blonde in class, and walk with him in the hall and even had to act a little flirty towards him. It was embarrassing, and more than once when Jaune got too into it, she had to remind herself exactly why this ruse was required. The knight didn't take any care in making it easier on Weiss. Every morning at breakfast he made a great show of giving her an incredibly public what he called "good morning kiss." The first morning it had startled Weiss, she had been carrying her breakfast when suddenly the tray was whisked out of her hands. She was surprised enough by it that when the blonde who had stolen her tray captured her lips she had been instinctively ready stab the knight. Once she realized it was just the foolish knight she calmed a little, if only visibly. It would have proven detrimental to stab her fake boyfriend on the first day of their fake relationship. He had then slipped one arm around her waist and carried her food, placing it in the seat beside his. Ruby and Nora gushed over it, going on about how adorable it had been. Even Weiss had to admit it had been smooth, but to Weiss' displeasure the two hyperactive redheads hadn't been the only people to comment on it, she could hear students all around them talking about it. While she understood it needed to be public, she hadn't wanted it to be _that_ public. Jaune didn't let up with the public displays of affection the entire day. By dinner the entire school had either seen or heard of the fake relationship. By the third day they were still the centre of the rumour mill. This didn't surprise Weiss, everyone wondered just what the heiress saw in the blonde. What did surprise her was that she was getting used to Jaune's attention. It had only been three days but the morning kisses, the holding hands on the way to class, sitting together, and everything, was becoming a part of her routine. It worried the white-haired girl how quickly she had accepted it.

By the fifth day a new pair of rumours had sprung up. The first was based on the fact that Pyrrha was absent from the table JNPR and RWBY used. The amazon also refused to sit near Jaune and Weiss during class. Most of the school though Pyrrha had wanted Jaune, causing even more speculation as to just what they saw in the blonde. The second rumour was about how Weiss and Jaune had been seen slipping into an abandoned classroom. Weiss was extremely annoyed to hear of that rumour. She had been extra careful to ensure no one saw them, but had failed, and now the entire school thought she- she didn't even want to think of it. That day she had purposely made sure someone saw them enter the classroom and to leave the door ever so slightly ajar. When the student eventually peaked in they were disappointed to just find Weiss tutoring the knight. That quieted the second rumour, not entirely, but enough that there were only a few who still thought Weiss was doing something distinctively unladylike with Jaune in empty classrooms. The first rumour went unchecked though. Weiss didn't know how to address the first rumour. There was the distinct possibility it was true. Pyrrha hadn't been happy about the deal from the start, and had grown to like it even less with each passing day. It wasn't until the next day Weiss discovered what was happening.

The sixth day started on a strange not for Weiss. She had found herself actually looking forward to her good morning kiss. Realization had suddenly and quite shockingly dawned on her as she had idly chatted with Ruby on their way to the cafeteria. The day continued on it's strange path when during a test Weiss had missed sitting close the awkward blonde. The heiress wasn't sure what to do, she'd felt weird all day, and was to spend the afternoon with Jaune in town, she needed to help him pick out a suit. Eventually classes had finished they returned to the dorms in order to change, but Weiss was still confused. Luckily Ruby had returned to the dorm ahead of Yang and Blake.

"Ruby, I need to ask you something." Weiss sounded a little nervous, and mentally scolded herself. The heiress of the Schnee dynasty couldn't be nervous.

"Okay, what is it?" Ruby responded in her usual chipper tone.

"Have you ever liked someone?"

"Yep, there was a guy I liked back at Signal. He tried to build a shotgun on a stick, the the recoil kept making it hit him in the face. I tried to help him, but he got all jerky and then I didn't like him any more."

"Shotgun on a stick?" Of all the dumb weapons Weiss had seen, that took the cake. "How is that a good idea at all?"

"It increases the range. If he'd use a longer stick and better bracing it wouldn't have hit him in the face every time he shot it."

Strange weapons aside, Weiss could finally ask her second question. "That's still pretty dumb of a weapon. But enough of that, what did it feel like?"

"Well it was pretty light, that was half of his problem, all the weight as at the front. But other than that like any other shotgun."

"Not the stupid gun you dolt, liking someone." Weiss really wished this conversation was over by this point.

"Oh. Kinda warm and fuzzy, and kinda sad at the same time. You feel all warm and fuzzy when they're with you, and sad when they're not, but thinking of them makes you feel it again. Why?"

"No reason." She quickly responded

Ruby frowned. "Weiss, as leader of team RWBY I order you to tell me!" She tried, and failed, to strike a commanding pose.

"Really Ruby it's noth-"

"I know! You like someone! Ooh who is it?! Oh no, Jaune's going to be heartbroken, how could you break Jaune's heart!"

"It isn't someone else!" Weiss exclaimed, and immediately regretted it.

"You like Jaune! This is going to be great! Your kids will look so adorable, do you think they'll look more like you or Jaune? I know, if you have a daughter you should name her after your favourite team leader: Me!"

Weiss sighed, there would be no calming down the excitable girl, it would be best to cut her losses and flee. "I've got to go now. Promise you'll keep this between us?"

"I promise." Ruby was quick on the response, too quick. It unnerved the heiress, she would just need to play the game Ruby's way to ensure her own safety, as low as she had to sink.

"Pinky promise?" She held out her finger. Her childish leader hesitantly did the same.

"Pinky promise."

Feeling sufficiently safe, Weiss left the room and crossed the hall. Before she could knock she heard a voice from the other side of the door. It sounded like Pyrrha's.

"She's just using you! Once the ball is over she'll just toss you aside. You can't keep doing this, it'll hurt even more when she tears your heart out!"

"It's not like that."

"It's exactly like that!"

Weiss decided it was best to knock then, before she heard any more of the argument. There was a silence before the door opened, to reveal Jaune. He looked a little frazzled.

"Ready to go?" Weiss tried to act as though she hadn't heard Pyrrha.

Jaune nodded and stepped out closing the door behind him. The blonde didn't say much as they began walking. On instinct Weiss held out her hand, waiting for Jaune to take hold of it. He soon noticed and placed his hand beside hers, but before he could take hold of her hand, Weiss entwined her fingers in his.

"Finding you a proper suit may take some time, we will probably miss dinner. Do you know of anywhere good in town?"

The blonde perked right up at the idea. "Why yes I do Snow Angel."

* * *

_As_ Weiss had predicted dinner had ended by the time they finished finding a suit. It was almost guaranteed with how long the knight had spent deliberating of suits, the heiress expected he was either extremely indecisive, or had done it on purpose.

"So where do you have in mind?"

Jaune didn't reply, instead he smiled and lead her down a side street until they finally stopped outside a small restaurant. "Here. It's not as fancy as anything you're used to, but the food's good." He opened the door for Weiss and stepped in after her. She had to admit it had a pleasant ambiance. A jovial older woman sat at the greeting podium. She smiled at Weiss before she noticed Jaune.

"Oh hello Jaune, and who's this pretty lady? Your usual table is free, come along now." The jovial older woman escorted them to a table not far away.

"Thanks Mrs. H." Jaune said as they took their seats.

"She knows you by name, you must come here often."

"I come here to eat while I do my homework sometimes. Nora can be a real handful, and I need a quiet spot every now and then."

Weiss nodded knowingly. The sisters on her team could be quite the handful, but even combined they weren't as rowdy as Nora could get.

"Hey there Jaune, oh you've got a date. The cooks have got to hear about this. Anyways what'll you two be having?" The server quickly took their order and disappeared back into the kitchen, but not before mouthing _'Nice'_ to Jaune when he thought Weiss couldn't see.

"Does everyone here know you?"

Jaune nodded. "I found it a little bit into the school year and have been coming here ever since."

Their dinner lasted a while, the pleasant atmosphere brought about a lot of conversation. Weiss noted that Jaune had been a little charming. He didn't try as hard as he had before they started their fake relationship. It was pleasant, spending time with Jaune, not Jaune trying too hard, not Jaune in their fake relationship, just Jaune.

Once their dinner was finished they stepped out on to the street. Jaune offered Weiss his hand, she took it, then reached up to kiss Jaune. The blonde was surprised to say the least. But not as surprised as the white-haired girl. She was surprised at how warm and fuzzy it made her feel.

* * *

**Hey guys and gals, Theeubernoob. So this was going to be a one shot. But then this happened and the first roughly half of the story was about three thousand words. So It's going to instead be a two shot. I hope you like it so far, and see you all soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss was a little nervous entering the ball, but no where near as nervous as the blonde she entered with. Jaune had been awestruck when he saw the heiress in her dress, she doubted he had fully recovered from it. He was normally nervous, but escorting the centre of his obsession, who looked more stunning than he could have imagined, to a formal ball and having to impress her parents was a bit much. It wasn't helped any by the incident the day before.

* * *

_They_ hadn't wanted to wander with the suit, and Weiss had ensured they had an extra day between buying the suit and the ball, so she had request it be delivered to Beacon the following day, specifically to Team RWBY's room so that Weiss could be sure the blonde didn't harm it in any way, she hadn't left time for dry cleaning. When it arrived she carefully hung it up, then went to tell him that she had it. Weiss could feel a little fluttery inside, anxious to see Jaune. The fluttering died the second the door opened. Instead of a happy Jaune stood a very unhappy Pyrrha.

"What do you want?" The amazon's voice dripped with venom.

"To talk to Jaune, is he here?" Weiss tried to ignore the tone of Pyrrha's voice. She had been trained well in all the all the skills of business. Weiss only ever exploded at a few people, chief among them Ruby, who seemed to have a skill at finding and pressing her buttons some days. The fact that she had put up with Ruby this long was a good measure of her skill.

"He's not here, the same place you should be." Pyrrha had been biting her tongue for this entire debacle, but after she saw how happy Jaune was when he came back the night before she couldn't take it any more.

"Excuse me?" Weiss was flabbergasted, she had never, ever heard Pyrrha this rude before.

"I'm telling you to leave."

"What is wrong with you?" Weiss finally snapped, she was tired of all the silent glares the redhead had been giving her all week.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you you selfish bitch! You don't even like him but here you are stringing him along! Do you know how happy he was when he got back last night? I've never seen him happier, how sad is he going to be when you're done with him? You're just going to toss him aside! He deserves better than you!"

"Like you Miss Perfect?!"

"Real rich coming from you!"

"I'm not perfect!"

"That's something we can agree on!"

Pyrrha was winning, Weiss couldn't stand that, she needed to go on the offensive "If you like him so much why did you never make a move? I'm not perfect, but at least I'm not a coward!"

Jaune had heard the yelling as he walked back to his dorm. It sounded like Weiss and Pyrrha. That couldn't be good. He didn't catch any of what was said, he only arrived in time to see Pyrrha slap Weiss across the face and slam the door.

"Weiss?" The heiress looked up and saw Jaune. "Is everything okay?" She was too shocked by the argument to respond. She had taken it a bit far, but Pyrrha's words had hurt. That had been her plan, use Jaune for the ball, then go back to business as usual. As long as he understood it was temporary they both would be fine. "Alright, taking that as a no. Coffee! Let's go sit down and have some coffee." He put his arm around the white-haired girl, and lead her off to the cafeteria. Why did he have to be charming? "So lovely weather today, not too warm. I like it. Aaaaand here we are, you just take a seat and I'll go get coffee." He returned a moment later with two mugs, and placed one in front of Weiss before sitting down beside he. He waited until she had drank a little before he asked. "What happened?"

"Pyrrha and I had a... disagreement."

"What was it about?"

"You."

Jaune frowned. "Is this about why she's been avoiding you?"

Weiss nodded. "She thinks I'm just using you."

"Well you sort of are." There wasn't any resentment in Jaune's voice. "But I understand."

She had to do it, to tell him how warm and fuzzy he made her feel. "Well not entirely. You have may a chance." She hesitated at the last moment. If her father could see her now, getting all nervous over a boy.

"What?" Now Jaune was the nervous one.

"You're not so bad when you don't try so hard. You have a chance."

The look on Jaune's face could only be described as pure joy, Weiss couldn't help but smile at his goofy grin. She definitely felt warm and fuzzy now.

* * *

_The _revelation that he had a chance had sunk in, and left Jaune very worried. He couldn't screw up at the ball, he had to do his best, the sake of his chances with Weiss, and for the sake of Weiss not having to put up with Cardin. The first step was arguably the most terrifying. His first task was to meet her parents. If he could get his first impression right, he'd be golden. It was a simple matter of remembering all of Weiss' training.

"There they are."

"Who do I greet first?"

"Both together, then my mother, then my father."

"Right." They reached her parents.

"Hello mother, hello father. This is Jaune Arc."

"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Schnee." Thinking hard on his training he took Weiss' Mother's right hand and kissed it, before giving her Father a firm handshake.

"Well isn't he quite the charmer."

"So Jaune, I hear your uncle is starting in politics."

Jaune nodded. "He's running for Consul in the up coming elections."

"Consul? He's aiming quite high. Well, I shan't keep your attention all night, I see a business associate of mine, go and mingle." At that Weiss' parents left.

"That went quite well." Weiss calmly stated. "The last suitor he had escort me to the ball tried to argue economics with him."

First impressions were done, that was the hard part. Jaune was feeling more confident about this.

"Junior?"

Weiss turned to look and saw an older Jaune. He looked to be in his mid forty's but was still quite handsome, with sharp features and a broad build. Instead of a suit he wore his dress uniform, adorned with medals.

"Dad?"

If that was what Jaune would grow into, Weiss had to admit she was pleased.

"I have to admit you're the last person I expected to see. Ah, Miss Schnee, my apologies for not noticing you. What brings you here?"

"I'm escorting Weiss."

Jaunes mother looked quite pleased. "My baby's on a date! I told you dear, he's just a late bloomer."

"Honey, she's right there. You're embarrassing the poor boy. But speaking of it, how long have you been with Miss Schnee? We hadn't heard."

"It's a recent thing, I'm sure the letter just got delayed. Anyways, I thought you avoided these kinds of functions."

Jaun Arc Senior snorted. "Your uncle wants to show off the family name and has been using your mother to force me to go." She smiled sweetly. "Speak of the devil, there's your uncle now. Wave politely, don't go over there, he'll just flaunt you. I'd best go see what he's after. It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Schnee." They bid a farewell and walked away, leaving Jaune and Weiss standing alone.

"Well, we may as well dance before we're interrupted again." Weiss lead Jaune to the the section of the hall reserved for dancing. They began a slow dance, ignorant of the angry spectator they had.

* * *

_By_ all accounts that Cardin could think of, he should be the one dancing with Weiss Schnee. He'd had a week to digest the fact that she was dating Jaune, but still hadn't managed it. Jaune may have saved him from that Ursa Major, but this was a huge insult. Not only to him, but to his family, and all he could do was watch them dance. It wasn't fair. Weiss was rich, hot, and even more rich. It wasn't fair, not in the slightest. He needed some way to get even with the blonde. Cardin cast his eyes around the room and finally saw something he could use. The staff all had white gloves, he would just borrow one. He found a young enough looking server and coerced his gloves. With a glove in hand, he strode across the dance floor.

* * *

"_Isn't_ that your son, Winchester?" Jaune the Elder asked. He had never cared for Sir Winchester, he thought the man to be pompous and self absorbed.

"It is, looks like he's walking to the scrawny child you pass off as an heir. Hang on, is that? Oh son of a- The damn brat's going to cause a scene." Sir Winchester did not look amused.

"Is your son always this poorly behaved?"

* * *

"_Jaune, _there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Weiss decided now, while they were dancing would be the perfect time to tell him how much she liked him. It didn't get much more romantic than a slow dance to full string section. "I kept putting off telling you, but I-"

"Excuse me, mind if I cut in?" Cardin had made his way across to the couple. He handed Jaune a white glove before promptly slapping him across the face with the other. "I challenge you to a duel for the hand of Weiss Schnee." The entire crowd gasped.

Jaune looked to Weiss, who gave him a small nod, and struck with his own glove. "I accept."

Cardin smiled. When it came to physical combat, he was stronger, he had more armour, he had every advantage. He shoved the time the Ursa Major clobbered him out of his mind, that hadn't counted, he wasn't ready.

"Very well. The duel shall be preformed in customary practice, fetch the swords." Weiss' father calmly stated, he would officiate over the duel. "First to draw blood from the opponent's torso is the winner. You may choose your sword." A few of the staff had gone to fetch fine cases, and opened them revealing all sorts of fencing blades.

Cardin deflated. He hadn't expected this, he was banking on it being a duel like it was back at Beacon, where they could fight with what ever they chose. A flimsy little meat skewer was not his weapon of choice.

Jaune was more calm, he was more experience with a broadsword, but he at least fought with a sword. He selected the heaviest blade, as close as he could get to Cocrea Mors. He fastened the sheath on to his belt, and removed his jacket, handing it to Weiss.

"I honestly can't say I saw this coming." Jaune said as he handed her his half folded jacket. It was a nice suit after all, no point in ruining it in the duel.

Weiss looked deep in though, then suddenly reached into her small handbag and handed Jaune a small piece of cloth.

"What's this for?" It was a fine piece of silk, with the Schnee symbol embroidered in one of the corners.

"You're a knight, it's a favour, to wish you good luck." Weiss blushed a little while she said it. This was certainly a new experience, she had never had a champion before.

"Thanks Snow Angel." Jaune walked to the centre of the area that had been cleared for the duel. He raised his sword and took a ready position.

* * *

"_Does_ he even know proper sword play Winchester? His stance is awful. Did you really only teach him to use that clunky mace?"

"Quiet Arc, of course he knows sword play."

* * *

_Jaune_ took a deep breath in to focus. This was Weiss' fighting style, and he had always played close attention to watching Weiss fight. It wasn't about power, but finesse, he had to redirect attacks rather than block them like he would with his shield. He could do this.

"Begin!"

Cardin rushed him, and immediately began an assault with powerful over the shoulder strikes. Cardin had been trained with a longsword, Jaune could use that to his advantage. He struck the attack away with the flat of his blade before taking a small stab at Cardin's chest. He didn't want to over extend himself. It proved wise as Cardin quickly recovered and began a frenzied attack, delivering slash after slash.

Jaune knew it was foolish to try and block them all, so weaved to his right, to stand on Cardin's left, then delivered a quick slash, that was blocked by Cardin's arm, opening a small cut. He used the opportunity of Cardin spinning around to face him to put space between the two of them, if he played this defensively he could wear down Cardin. If he kept up his savage attacks, Jaune was sure to find an opening.

* * *

"_Are_ you sure you taught him sword play?"

"Quiet Arc."

* * *

_Cardin_ continued to hammer at Jaune, and Jaunt continued to redirect, avoid , and try to find openings. After about five minutes Cardin was starting to look a little warn down. Jaune had kept his energy expenditure to a minimum, but the School Bully had gone all out. Jaune knew the time to strike was now. He delivered a swift slash to Cardin's chest, he managed to raise his own blade to block, but his frenzied use of such a thin blade had weakened it, Jaune cut it in two and scored a clean cut on Cardin.

"The duel is over, Jaune Arc is the winner."

Jaune walked over to Weiss, who handed him his jacket, he smiled, and gave her a hug.

"You fought Well Jaune, I'm quite impressed." Mr. Schnee had come over to the pair. "If you would excuse me to speak to m daughter." He lead Weiss away to her mother and the three began talking, Jaune decided to go and see his own parents.

"Good job junior, you fought smart and confidently. Remember Jaune, confidence is key."

"Thanks dad." Further talk was disrupted by Weiss returning and taking Jaune off to the terrace.

"He's impressed with you, and really unimpressed with Cardin. Thanks for helping me out."

Jaune smiled. "It was no big deal, I couldn't leave you to have to date Cardin."

"Jaune, there's somehing I need to tell you. I put it off, but I have to say it." Jaune looked a little worried. "Don't worry, it isn't bad. The thing is I really like you Jaune. When I'm with you I feel all warm and fuzzy, and I-" Weiss was cut off by Jaune kissing her with all he had. After a moment they pulled apart, panting. "I wasn't done talking."

"Sorry, got ahead of myself." Jaune laughed.

"It was nice, but in the future let me finish what I'm saying"

"So what were you going to say?"

Weiss smiled. "I'm not telling you now."

"So does this mean we're dating now?" He gave his best winning smile.

"It's a good thing I like you Arc. Of course we're dating."

* * *

_Pyrrha_ had waited up for Jaune to get back, to make sure he was alright. When he eventually entered, she didn't like what she saw. He was ecstatic, he practically danced into the room before noticing Pyrrha and jumping.

"Woah! Sorry, didn't expect anyone to be awake."

"I take it the ball went well?"

"It went great" He started hanging up his suit. The amazon noticed something sticking out of his shirt pocket. A second later the knight himself noticed it. "Oh, Weiss' handkerchief, I forgot to give it back after the duel."

"The duel?"

"It's a long story, I'll explain in the morning. Night Pyrrha." He climbed into his bed and was out like a light, clutching the handkerchief.

Pyrrha didn't like this one bit, how far was Weiss going to take this? It had gone beyond simply stringing him along, she was truly building him up now, how long until she broke him down? Pyrrha couldn't stand for this.

* * *

**Man I know I said two shot, but well still got a bit to go. So I'm not going to give a number this time. So if you're worried about Pyrrha being a little out of character, just remember two things, first is that she doesn't think Weiss actually likes Jaune, and she's also jealous. Also as we know nothing of the government I just use Consul. Anyways thanks for reading, don't hesitate to ask me any questions and reviews are always appreciated. The third part won't be quite as quick, I was just really inspired. See you soon, Theeubernoob out.**


	3. Chapter 3

"So you really fought a duel for her? That's so romantic!" Ruby and Nora were positively ecstatic. All through breakfast they had pestered Jaune and Weiss to tell them everything about the ball.

"I just knew you two were meant for each other. I what colour hair your kids will have. It should be pink!" Nora happily exclaimed.

"Nora, genetics don't work that way." Ren calmed the redhead a little before gesturing for Jaune to continue.

"Yep, I duelled Cardin."

"It was actually quite impressive, Jaune's form wasn't particularly good, but Cardin's was even worse. I am surprised you didn't put too much emphasis on your cutting his sword in half."

"You cut a sword in half? That's cool! But wait, wouldn't that give him twice as many swords?" Nora seemed genuinely confused.

"Horizontally Nora." Ren again reigned the hyperactive redhead in.

"That makes more sense." Nora grew quiet, seemingly thinking about something.

"I gotta say I'm impressed, you're practically a man now. Guess I'll have to start calling you Vomit Man."

"Yang, could you not use such a crude nickname for my boyfriend?"

"Sorry princess but he was Vomit Boy before he was the future Mr. Weiss Schnee. I can't just change his nickname like that."

"Future what? Wouldn't she be the future Mrs. Jaune Arc? Why would I take her name?"

"You're totally going to be a trophy husband, no way would Weiss let you run the family business."

"Right, I guess that's pretty sensible." Jaune nodded understandingly

"Don't just agree with her stand up for yourself!" Weiss put a hand on his shoulder to encourage him.

"Yeah! I'm not a trophy husband!" Jaune proudly exclaimed, drawing a few odd looks from the surrounding tables and laughter from Yang.

Pyrrha had yet to say anything, merely observing the conversation. It would be fitting to say that she was in a bad mood. The ball and come and gone, she had expected the fake relationship to go with it, but it hadn't. They were actually dating now. Little miss princess had finally seen what Pyrrha had seen all along and now had the object of the amazon's affections in her icy clutches. Put simply. Pyrrha was jealous, very jealous. She knew that she ought to be happy for Jaune, he seemed happy, but she couldn't, not while it was with Weiss.

"Ruby, do you think you could make a good sword?" Nora had a look in her eyes, a devilish glint.

"I probably could, why?"

"If Jaune could cut a sword horizontally, we should see if we can cut a sword vertically. Jaune needs his sword so we can't use his, and last time I broke a school weapon I got detention so..."

"I bet we could, we'll just stick a wedge on Magnhild, give it some cutting power." The two hurried away, making plans.

"Well, come on Ren, best make sure they don't get into any trouble." Ren and Yang departed after Ruby and Nora. Their last crazy plan had ended particularly terribly and Yang decided that supervision would be required hence forth.

"I'm going to study for the Grimm Biology test." Weiss stood up and gave Jaune a peck on the lips before departing.

Only Jaune, who was still finishing up eating, Pyrrha, who hadn't wanted to leave Weiss and Jaune alone together, and Blake, who hadn't taken her eyes off her book the entire meal, and in fact didn't notice her friends' absence until an hour later when she finished the book, were left at the table.

"So, is everything alright Pyrrha? You haven't been coming to meals, and you've been avoiding me when I'm with Weiss, I even saw you arguing with her. I know you didn't like her plan, but I just want you two to get along. You're my friend, she's my girlfriend, and-"

"I understand." Pyrrha would be civil. She was jealous and angry, but knew she would stand no chance of winning over the blonde by fighting with Weiss.

"Good to hear, I gotta run though. I need to study for the test too. I'll see you later." He stood up and left, leaving Pyrrha alone at the table, Blake was too engrossed in her book to count.

Pyrrha sighed, her chances did not look good.

* * *

"_Well_ hello there snow angel, didja miss me?"

"I left the table a whole five minutes before you, and I'm trying to study."

"I'll have you know I'm here to study too." Jaune smiled as he sat down beside Weiss.

"Alright, I'll help you study." Weiss sighed a little, it was all she could do not to smile. She had to admit her goofball boyfriend had an infectious smile.

"Oh thank dust." All of the charm he had been using disappeared in an instant. "You're the best." He quickly kissed her causing her to blush.

"Study first, that can come later." Weiss did her best to hide her embarrassment, it would take time for her to get used to these unexpected public displays of affection. She would grow accustom in time, after all she had accepted expected public displays.

* * *

_They_ spent the better part of the day studying, by the time they had finished it was nearly time for dinner.

"That should do. You ought to be prepared for the test by now." Weiss was again surprised when Jaune suddenly kissed her.

Jaune noted her confused look. "You said we could kiss after we study. They'll be serving dinner soon, we should hurry, I heard they're serving tacos today." He stood up, pulling the white-haired girl up with him, and clasping her hand before setting off towards the cafeteria.

* * *

_When_ they went to sit down with their food they found Ruby, Nora, Ren and Yang sitting at their usual table with a thoroughly crushed sword and in the midst of a conversation.

"Alright, so next time we need a better wedge." Ruby still seemed set on bisecting a sword.

"You need to do something better than just strapping it on." Ren tried to act as the voice of reason

"Well I couldn't weld something to Magnhild, it's too pretty."

"The table still isn't a place to put a sword, even if you did compact it." Yang chimed in.

"It's not hurting anyone- Oh, hey Jaune, hey Weiss." Ruby finally noticed the couple sitting down.

"Hey Ruby, take it you two didn't have any luck cutting the sword in half?"

"No, I spent a few hours making it, and then we flattened it." Ruby looked a little downcast.

"I'm sorry I crushed your hard work." Nora comforted her friend.

"It's alright, we'll get it next time."

Blake and Pyrrha eventually showed up with their own food. Conversation went as usual with Pyrrha speaking more than she had of late, which was comforting to Jaune. It was a pleasant meal until Nora decided to choose the topic.

"So, Jaune, when are you taking Weiss on that date?"

Weiss immediately shot a reproachful glare at Jaune who responded with a confused shrug. She then furrowed her brow and stuck Ruby with the same glare as the red themed reaper squirmed in her seat.

"I may have told Nora about the deal." Ruby caved.

"Ruby, it was supposed to be a secret, I only told you to stop your pouting." Weiss was a little annoyed by the turn of events. She had been taught that it was potentially dangerous to let people know about the specifics of deals.

"I'm really sorry, but it was just so adorable I had to tell her." Ruby pleaded. Nora nodded to affirm how adorable they had found it.

"So what exactly did he ask for?" Yang's curiosity had been piqued. It had bothered her, not knowing what Weiss was supposed to pay Jaune. Her first guess had been something sexual, but Weiss had vehemently, absolutely, utterly, and totally shut that idea down, explaining that she did not, and would not, not now, not later, not in a century, not in a thousand centuries sell herself. Yang's next guess had been money, but she had decided that one didn't make sense, Jaune would never have asked for money, it didn't fit him. She went through an entire list of ideas before eventually giving up. The one that had never crossed her mind was a date.

Weiss sighed in annoyance, there was no more use in hiding it. "The deal was for a date. He would escort me to the ball in exchange for one proper date after it."

"Huh, that is kind of cute, he wanted to win you over. Guess he didn't need that much time, way to go Vomit Man."

"But the date doesn't matter now that we're dating. We can have dates any time now."

Nora and Ruby snorted derisively. "Nope."

"Ruby we can have proper dates on any day now, the one in the deal is irrelevant."

"Nope."

"Would you stop that?"

"Nope, because you need to have a super special date now." She nodded for emphasis. "It'll be so romantic and you two will be able to think about it on your wedding day, and you can go there for anniversaries and stuff."

"Ruby's thinking a bit too far ahead but I think she's partially right. We may as well have a special first date."

Weiss stopped to consider before finally nodding, "Alright, we'll have the date."

Jaune smiled and kissed Weiss again. "Friday, I'll give you the date I planned to impress you with."

The heiress blushed. With how charming her goofball could be she looked forward to the date.

_That _night as she lay in bed Weiss wondered what exactly the knight had planned for her. She looked forward to Friday. She let out a contented sigh, it had been a simple day, especially compared to the day before, spent simply studying with her boyfriend, but it had been enjoyable. Even if their relationship had come about in a strange way Weiss had to admit that she was happy with it.

* * *

_Pyrrha_ was not happy. She thought even less of Weiss than she had when she started using Jaune. It was bad enough that she had used him for a week, but she had the audacity to lead him on for another date? Things may have worked out but the amazon could not forgive Weiss. As far as Pyrrha was concerned intentions speak louder than their effects. Wanting to do good, even if you failed, would be a good action. Weiss may have made Jaune happy, but that had not been her intention, Pyrrha couldn't abide this. She would figure out some way to remedy this situation. Some subtle way. She would fix this, after all Weiss didn't deserve Jaune.

* * *

_It_ was a closely guarded secret that Weiss was not much of a morning person. It took her a fair deal of time to compose herself after she woke up. This occasionally caused problems for the fencer. From time to time Ruby would decide Weiss looked too peaceful to wake up, this always limited the amount of time she had to compose herself and set her back the entire day. Monday was one of those days. It was already nearly eight thirty before Weiss arrived at the cafeteria. As soon as she entered Jaune noticed her and moved towards her.

"Good morning snow angel, did you sleep well?"

Weiss shot him a dirty look.

"I'll take that as a no. I got you breakfast, Ruby told me you slept in."

"I didn't sleep in, she didn't wake me. But thank you for getting me breakfast." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before sitting down at the table. As she was about to speak Pyrrha suddenly began talking.

"So Jaune, we've been lax about your training this past week. With Weiss' distraction the last week you hardly trained. We'll need to train twice as hard this week."

"Oh, alright, I'll meet you at eight then."

Pyrrha shook her head. "Twice as hard means twice as long. Eat an early dinner, we're starting at six."

"That's ridiculous."

"He had his week off from learning to fight to learn to dance, now he needs to make up for it."

"Doubling your training sessions for a week isn't going to help that."

"And why might that be?" Both huntresses kept friendly tones, hiding the animosity growing in the conversation. Weiss had a good idea of what Pyrrha was trying to do, and fully intended to stop her.

"Four hours of intense physical training is simply too much. You do two hours for a reason after all. Too much more and you run the risk of doing more harm than good and I would prefer my boyfriend in one piece thank you very much."

"Jaune is sturdy, he can take four hours of training."

"From time to time, not for an entire week."

"I've been training him for quite a while now, I think I know his endurance better than you."

"I know his endurance is high, that's exactly the problem. If he damages a muscle he'll just keep going. I've seen him fight, he is quite good at taking pain."

"Weiss is right, Jaune is almost guaranteed to injure himself." Ren spoke in his usual calm manner. "You ought to train harder rather than longer."

Pyrrha maintained a friendly smile, but was scowling inwardly. Her plan had been to take up as much of Jaune's free time as she could to try and win him over. But Weiss had foiled it. This called for plan B.

* * *

_It _was around ten thirty when Weiss heard a knock on the door to team RWBY's room. The team had already shift gears into night time mode. Blake was getting a final bit of reading in for the day, Yang was lounging on her bed playing with her scroll, and Ruby had already crashed from expending too much energy that day. Yang's only response to the knock was to groan, Weiss got up to answer the door, knowing that no one else would. She was greeted by the sight of Jaune in his ridiculous pyjamas, clearly fresh from the shower.

"Jaune?"

"I just wanted to say good night." He kissed Weiss. "So... um... Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Jaune turned and left, leaving Weiss smiling standing at the door.

"Man he's whipped. You work fast. And would you close the door already, you're letting the warm air out."

Weiss closed the door, shooting Yang a glare before climbing into bed. She felt confidant that Jaune wouldn't fall for any of Pyrrha's advances, that he would remain her goofball. She would be the proper lady she had been raised to be, polite no matter how much you might hate the other person. Admittedly she had almost never had to use it with her peers, barring suitors, but the heiress was confident that she could manage

* * *

_The _next two days put her conviction to the test. Pyrrha was clearly out to get a rise out of Weiss. It was always in subtle ways Jaune wouldn't really understand. When ever Weiss wasn't with Jaune, but Weiss could see the knight, Pyrrha would always touch him far more than was necessary, and laugh too hard at his jokes. The heiress was beyond ready to snap, and it showed.

"Are you sure everything is alright, you've been really tense today."

"I'm fine Jaune, really." She was anything but, Weiss may have had excellent training in dealing with people, but it never went to this extent. It mainly was about how to attend the odd social function or meeting with some idiot you would rather throttle than talk to. Not included in the curriculum was how to remain polite to someone trying to steal your boyfriend for two days. She wanted to snap, badly. But she couldn't. Jaune wanted Weiss and Pyrrha to get along, Pyrrha was using that to her advantage, provoking the heiress. For someone so nice Weiss was surprised how conniving she could be. Perhaps that was too harsh on the Spartan. It was clever, and it didn't really surprise Weiss that Pyrrha was holding on to a grudge. The redhead had like Jaune the entire year and Weiss had swooped in and stolen him. Her anger was understandable, but no less annoying to the heiress.

It was then that an idea struck Weiss. Weiss had an advantage Pyrrha didn't have. Weiss had Ruby, which meant Weiss had Yang. That was a better weapon than anything Pyrrha had.

* * *

"_So_ you just want me to talk to him?" Yang asked.

"Yes, just explain what Pyrrha is actually doing. He'll believe you."

"Can I rough him up a bit?"

"No, you may not rough my boyfriend up."

"Alright. And how much are you willing to pay?"

"A month's supply of dust for you to shoot things to your hearts content."

"That'll save me like 600 lien. Deal."

* * *

"_Hey_ there Jaune, walk with me." Yang practically slammed herself into Jaune, throwing an arm around his shoulder.

"Uh.. Alright..." Jaune was justifiably stunned.

"You like Weiss right?"

He nodded, looking confused.

"Then you gotta tell Pyrrha to stop flirting with you. You can't play the field if you commit."

"Pyrrha's flirting with me?"

"No, she just finds you hilarious. Yes she's flirting with you."

The knight stood in stunned silence.

"So what do I do?"

"You just tell her you aren't interested in her like that. Best do it soon, I doubt Weiss much appreciates it. In fact, why not do it now, there she is." Yang pushed Jaune towards Pyrrha just as she rounded a corner, nearly causing them to collide and promptly hurried away.

"Oh hey Pyrrha."

* * *

_Pyrrha_ didn't show up to breakfast Thursday. Weiss felt bad about how she handled itm getting bluntly rejected by her crush couldn't have been pleasant, but the fencer firmly believed she had no other option. The redhead avoided them the whole day, looking a little downtrodden. Weiss was sure she would get over it in time, but she didn't think too much about it. With the imminent threat of snapping at the redhead gone Weiss could think about her date tomorrow night.

* * *

**Hey gals and guys, Theeubernoob once again. Sorry about this chapter taking so long, school work and delays on the most recent chapter of Two Much Red slowed me down. But here it is, chapter three. I've abandoned the idea of this being an x-shot all together, it'll be a full story, how ever long that ends up being. Anyways the chapter, I tried to handle it so that I didn't make Pyrrha seem out of character, and I also didn't want to make Weiss seem like a total victim in it all. Hopefully I didn't fail at that. Anyways thanks for your patients and thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll see you all soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Well their date must have gone well."

"You call that well? They're both still clothed."

"Don't be so crude Yang."

Weiss' eyes fluttered open, why were her teammates waking her up.

"She's waking up!"

"Yaaang, be quieter, they're too cute to wake up."

"Do you have to be so loud? I'm trying to sleep." Weiss had woken up.

"On Jaune."

It took Weiss a moment to process what Yang had said. She felt something mildly uncomfortable under her and finally realized what was happening. She shot upright with speeds that rivalled Ruby, earning a laugh from Yang.

"Didn't realize you were that kind of girl Weiss. Bit of advice though, works better when you're naked."

"We weren't doing that!"

All the commotion finally woke up the blonde sleeping across Weiss' bed.

"Huh?" He groggily sat up and looked around. "Where am... Oh..." The fog of sleep slowly cleared from his mind. "Ah! It's not what it looks like! I swear I wasn't trying to put the moves on her!"

After calming down from a bout of laughter Yang managed to speak. "So how'd the date go?"

"In a word-" Weiss started before being cut off by Jaune.

"Terrible."

"I was going to say disastrous"

"What did vomit boy screw up? I mean it's gotta be bad enough to ruin a date, but she invited you in so it can't be that bad."

"I'm back down to boy? And it wasn't my fault."

"He didn't screw anything up, everything screwed us up. And would you seriously stop calling him that?"

"So what happened then? I wanna know." Ruby pulled up a chair and plunked down into it, staring intently at Weiss and Jaune.

"Alright, I'll tell you what happened."

* * *

"_Shouldn't_ the airship be here by now?" Jaune asked, nervously pacing.

"Here and gone, it should have left here fifteen minutes ago." Weiss had never seen the airship this late, it was a definite annoyance, but Jaune was taking it much harder.

"The reservation is in ten minutes, we'll never make it." His pacing continued.

"They usually wait a few minutes before giving someone else the table." Weiss calmly stated. Well, as calmly as she could. The delay was annoying her, as was her boyfriend's constant pacing back and forth, she may have liked him, but he had been pacing for well over twenty minutes now and it was starting to get on her nerves. She was saved the annoyance when he suddenly stopped.

"There's the air ship." It finally pulled in.

They boarded, someone came on the intercom to apologize about the delay, citing technical issues. After a few minutes they were off, in a few more they had landed. They quickly disembarked and hurried to the restaurant. Unfortunately by the time they arrived it had been almost ten minutes since their reservation.

"We should go in and check anyway. Just in case. I mean maybe they're not busy and we can still get a table." Jaune held on to his hope, his delusional hope, it was all he had at that moment.

Weiss, not wanting to further break the knight stepped into the restaurant after him.

"Arc, party of two." He timidly said.

"You're too late, we gave your table away five minutes ago." The host was blunt and disinterested, Weiss stepped forward to help Jaune.

"Perhaps I can-" She had hardly started her sentence before he cut her off.

"Look lady, I've heard it a hundred times before, what ever you're offering isn't worth my job."

"I'll have you know I'm a member of the Schnee family." Weiss proudly asserted.

"And I'm the King of the Grimm. Look, you've got two options. You can go wait over there for another no-show, or you can leave."

"Fine. We're leaving Jaune, we can find somewhere else to eat." She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the building. "I refuse to eat at such an establishment."

"Now what?" Jaune asked.

"We find somewhere else to eat. Do you know anywhere else near here?"

"There was another place near here that looked promising, we can go there."

* * *

"_So_ did you get to eat there?"

"I'm getting to it Ruby, settle down."

* * *

_Jaune_ groaned the moment they came in sight of the restaurant. There was a line out the door that went on for longer than he cared to wait. They would likely have to wait over an hour.

"Alright, there was another place I checked out, let's go there."

Weiss quietly nodded in response, she was also too hungry to wait out the line.

* * *

"_What_ about the next place?"

"Ruby, stop interrupting."

* * *

"_What_ the hell?"Jaune was astounded. Three in a row. How was it even possible? What sick force was cursing his planned date? He had a whole evening planned and now they were already an hour behind schedule.

"Why does it have a tent over it?" To say Weiss was confused would be apt. They had arrived at the restaurant only to find a tent over it and a sign saying closed due to termites. What good would a tent do against termites?

"To keep the chemicals in, the stuff to kill the termites."

She had to admit that made sense. It was quite the effective solution. "Two questions, how did you know that, and do you know of any other places to eat?"

"I've watched a lot of TV. And no, but I'm sure we can find somewhere."

* * *

"_I _give up." Jaune flopped on to a bench.

"You give up?" The heiress didn't seem happy to hear that.

"We've been to eight restaurants so far, we've been looking for two and a half hours, they'll even have stopped serving dinner by the time we would get back to the school. We're three hours into the date, I say we should just try again another night."

"There has to be somewhere near here." She refused to admit defeat.

"That's what we've said the last seven times. But then it was lines, then termites, then a sports bar while a game was on, then you saw Cardin in one, Pyrrha in another, the next place was too filthy, then we were here. There isn't even anywhere here any more. It was open three days ago, three days! Now it's abandoned! How does this even happen!" Throughout his outburst he stood up, walked around a bit before flopping back down.

"Aren't we near the shopping district?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, it's just over there." Jaune vaguely gestured.

"Isn't the hole-in-the-wall place you go there?"

"Yeah... It is, we're not far from there. It's not really fancy first date quality but it'll have to do."

* * *

"_So_ you finally got to eat?"

"Let her finish, Ruby."

* * *

_They_ were there, seated, and waiting for their food in good time. The staff had all congratulated Jaune on getting another date.

"I'm starting to see why you were made a team leader." Weiss casually stated, earning a confused look from Jaune. "You're quite good at getting people to like you. It can be useful in leading. Perhaps not the best way to lead, but it works."

* * *

"_Awwwe,_ that's gotta be the sweetest thing Weiss has ever said."

"Don't interrupt, Yang."

* * *

"_Oh_, um, thanks." The knight awkwardly stammered out.

Their appetizer soon arrived. They had hardly eaten when a loud alarm went off in the back.

"I wonder what that's-" Jaune started.

"Fire!"

"Never mind."

The restaurant was evacuated while they got the fire under control. Jaune flopped down into a nearby bench. Weiss followed suit, giving an inelegant, exasperated sigh.

"I give up."

Jaune silently nodded.

"Let's just go back. We'll try again another time." Weiss stood up, and Jaune followed in defeated silence.

* * *

_They_ were both exhausted by the time they made it back to Beacon. When they reached the doors to their dorms a thought suddenly struck Weiss.

"Do you have any food in your room?"

"Nothing that doesn't require cooking, Nora'll eat anything ready made we have."

"I keep some snacks to help keep Ruby focused, it's not a meal but we really should eat something."

* * *

"_You_ gave him my snacks?!" Ruby gave Weiss and Jaune a hurt look

"I payed for them, they're mine, I just let you eat them!"

"So you two were eating snacks and feel asleep? I was hoping for something interesting. Sucks about your date though. Oh well. I'm going to bed so vomit boy over there's gotta get out."

He quickly stood up, hitting his head off of Ruby's suspended bed. After a moment he quickly kissed Weiss goodnight and left.

After that Weiss changed and settled down to sleep.

* * *

"_Good_ morning Snow Angel." The fencer heard someone say. It was the weekend so she had the entire day free. It didn't seem right to waste that freedom by waking up quite yet. She ignored the voice and rolled over.

"I know you can hear me." She felt something press down on her bed. As this was the first time in a month Ruby hadn't waken Weiss up early on the weekend, the heiress continued to ignore the voice.

"I usually just shout and that wakes her up."

"I'm trying to be romantic though, shouting isn't that romantic."

A second voice, Weiss was starting to doubt she would get to savour the last of her sleep.

"You could always kiss her, isn't that what they do in movies?"

"Good idea."

Weiss felt the weight on her bed shift, then felt a hand on her shoulder roll her back over. She was about to start fighting back when she felt a familiar pair of lips press against her own. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning Snow Angel." Jaune sat beside her, wearing a winning smile and what looked to be a dress shirt."

"Jaune?"

"Yes my darling?"

"What are you doing on my bed?"

"I'm making up for last night."

"With everyone else in the room? Damn vomit man, that's bold." Weiss heard Yang call.

Jaune immediately clammed up. "What, no! Not like that! I meant for the date, making up for the date!"

The heiress ignored Yang's outburst. "How did you even get in here?"

"Ruby let me in, I asked her not to wake you up and to let me in once I got the supplies. But anyways, now that you're up I'm going to go wait in the hall." He hurriedly exited the room.

"Come on Weiss, don't just lie there, you've got to get ready for your date." She was pulled out of her bed by Ruby, and had clothes thrust into her hands.

_A_ little while later she emerged into the hallway to see Jaune standing there with a basket.

"I thought since restaurants didn't work we could try having a picnic." He held up the basket.

Weiss checked the time on her scroll. "It's only 11, you're pretty quick on the recovery."

"Can't let the bad ones get to you." He held out his arm in a strange way, Weiss wasn't sure what he was trying to do.

"What are you doing?"

"You have to link arms if you're having a picnic."

"Firstly, no, that's too formal for a picnic, secondly who even told you that?"

"Ruby... She helped me get the food... And it totally is not." The knight said, looking a little dejected.

Weiss made a mental note to scold Ruby. "Linking arms is too formal, how did we enter the ball?"

"With our arms linked."

"Exactly, and how did we walk around the ball?"

"With our arms linked... Okay I get it." He held out his hand to the white-haired girl, who took it in her own. They set out walking.

"So where are we having this picnic?"

"On campus, I found a spot that looked nice."

* * *

_True_ to his word the spot did indeed look nice. It was one of the many times Weiss was glad about how large Beacon was. There wasn't another person anywhere near them. They were free to enjoy their picnic.

Jaune set out a blanket and began to pull out the food, a large assortment, and likely more food than two people could eat. Jaune immediately began eating.

"Hungry?"

"Starving, I skipped breakfast to get everything." He spoke between mouthfuls of food.

"Slow down a bit, you'll make yourself sick." Weiss began eating as well, considerably less food, and considerably more refined.

* * *

"_I'm _stuffed, I don't think I could eat another bite." Jaune lay down on the blanket, patting his stomach.

"Considering you ate at least three quarters of the food yourself I'm not surprised."

Jaune laughed a little. "Hey, Weiss, I actually wanted to ask you something."

"Oh? What would that be?"

"Things are still pretty awkward between me and Pyrrha, but I still need extra practice. Could you help me train?"

Weiss thought long and hard about her answer. At the surface it seemed like a good idea. Jaune needed training, Weiss was extremely skilled in combat. They even already spent a lot of time together, it wouldn't be hard to divert some of that too training. But they didn't have similar fighting styles, the only real similarity between their fighting styles was that they both used a sword. The heiress was also a perfectionist, which meant she had a tendency to hold her students to her own standards. It had caused problems when training with Ruby before and could caused problems now.

"Pretty please?" Jaune tried his hardest to look like an injured puppy.

Weiss supposed it couldn't hurt to try.

"Alright, fine, but it's only a trial, and only if you stop that."

Jaune sat up and fist pumped. "Alright! The hurt puppy look worked!"

"Only because of how disturbing it was."

"Oh."

* * *

**Alright, so been a while, how's everyone been? I personally just emerged from finals, which ended up taking more out of me than I expected. I wanted to make this chapter a bit longer but it just seemed like a good place to stop. Now that finals are over, I'll endeavour to put out more chapters. One more thing though, I am awful at naming things, and I've grown to hate the current title, so if you have any suggestions for a new title, I'd be happy to hear them. See you all soon. Theeubernoob, out.**


End file.
